Love Story
by Stupefy-Jin
Summary: 1. KookNam, di udara yang dingin senyum Namjoon semangat Jungkook. /hanya kumpulan drabble dengan main cast member bangtan/ Random Pairing! / DLDR


**_Bagi penganut hard shipper dan tidak suka dengan random pairing, lalu tidak suka dengan posisi uke atau seme dilarang keras untuk membaca fict ini._**

 ** _Karena isi fict ini kumpulan fict dengan cast member bangtan dengan pairing yang tidak terduga_**.

 **Posisi top or bott dipilih secara acak sesuai mood.**

so, enjoyed

\--

Berbekal pakaian serba tebal yang mengusir rasa dingin. Pemuda itu terduduk di kursi kayu Taman. Sesekali kakinya menghentak permukaan semen jalan setapak, mulutnya tertutupi oleh syal merah marun tebal yang melilit leher. Kala Ia menghembuskan napas, maka akan keluar uap dari celah syalnya.

Oh, jangan lupakan dahinya yang berkerut, Ia sedang kesal.

"Namjoon _Hyuung_!!" Sayup-sayup sebuah suara terdengar dari kejauhan. Saat menoleh, pemuda yang kesal menunggu di kursi kayu tadi makin menajamkan matanya pada si bongsor yang berlari tergopoh-gopoh menghampirinya.

ㅡJangan harap Ia akan memberikan maaf pada si bongsor ituㅡ

" _Hyuung_ , maaf.. Apa aku membuat mu menunggu lama?"

Tak ada jawaban yang diberikan. Si pemuda bersyal menggulirkan matanya ke arah samping, meski dapat terlihat ia sedang melirik kesal ke arah itu.

Tapi, hal itu menjadi pemandangan menggemaskan bagi si pemuda bongsor. Apalagi cara duduk si pemuda yang memiliki dimple dipipi itu mirip seperti ibu hamil yang sedang malas-malasan. Menyandar, dan mengangkang. Tolong ingatkan pada si pemuda bongsor bahwa dia sedang berada di tempat terbuka jika dia memiliki niat 'menyerang' si pemuda yang menjadi lawan bicaranya.

"Maaf, maaf. Aku baru selesai ujian praktek, _Hyung_.. Kau tahu, dokter Choi sungguh kejam. Aku sudah melakukan _rontgen_ berulang kali tapi dia menyatakan gagal. Pada uji ke-tiga barulah dia menyatakan lulus padaku. Aku sungguh sakit kepala dan merasa gila."

Diam dan tidak memberikan tanggapan. Si pemuda berdimple yang kita ketahui bernama Kim Nam joon benar-benar dalam keadaan marah.

Namun, si pemuda bongsor, Jeon Jungkook, mahasiswa tingkat akhir jurusan Radiologi tidak kehabisan akal untuk membujuk kekasih hati agar mau memaafkannya.

"Dan kau tahu, _Hyung_. Karena ingat sudah membuat janji denganmu, aku terburu-buru kesini sehingga tidak sadar sendal praktekku tertukar dengan teman. Lihatlah, sendalku berbeda warna di kiri dan kanan." Jungkook menunjukkan sendal yang dia gunakan sambil merengut lucu.

Dan ajaib, Namjoon segera melirik ke sendal Jungkook,

"Pfftt..." Mendengar suara Namjoon yang menahan tawa sudah menandakan bagi Jungkook bahwa cara dia membujuk sang kekasih, berhasil.

"Nah, sekarang apa kau mau memaafkanku, _Hyung_? Aku menyesal, sungguh."

Dan ketika mata sipit namun tajam itu mendongak padanya, Jungkook memberikan senyum terbaiknya. Senyum bergigi kelinci menggemaskan dan terlihat polos. Bohong jika Namjoon tidak tersihir seketika dan dia juga memberikan senyumnya pada Jungkook.

Senyum berdimple yang sangat manis. Jungkook takkan pernah melupakan senyum yang sudah membuatnya jatuh Cinta itu. Iya, Jungkook memang jatuh Cinta pada Namjoon karena senyumnya itu, pada pandangan pertama pula.

"Baiklah Kookie, kau aman sekarang. Tetapi kau tidak akan selamat karena demi Tuhan, aku nyaris mati kedinginan disini."

"Astaga, _Hyung_! Maafkan aku! Sini aku peluk." Badan Jungkook yang hampir sama besar dengan Namjoon segera merengkuh tubuh si yang lebih tua. Namjoon itu entah sengaja memberi kode agar dipeluk atau dia memang benar-benar kedinginan?

Namjoon diam-diam tersenyum. Bagaimanapun, dia takkan bisa marah pada kekasih kelinci kesayangannya ini. Jungkook juga tersenyum meski ia yakin Namjoon tidak melihatnya.

Keduanya hanyut menikmati tubuh masing-masing. Hingga ketika api dikepala Namjoon sudah padam, Jungkook melepaskan pelukannya.

"Chaa, kita jadi nonton, _Hyung_?"

"Tentu saja! Kau cari mati jika aku tidak jadi melihat penampilan Chainsmoker. Mereka ke Korea, Jungkook! Itu langka! Dan kau juga sudah berjanji, dasar sialan kecil."

Jungkook terkekeh geli mendengar makian Namjoon yang terdengar sngat manja.

"Aku ingin minta gendong padamu kesana, tapi aku tidak tega karna tubuh kita sama besar." Lanjut Namjoon lagi.

"Yay, kau melupakan tubuhku otot semua, _Hyung_. Tubuh kita memang sama besar, tapi aku lebih berotot dan bertenaga dari padamu. Kau besar tapi nyaris kurus."

"Sialan kau, Jeon."

"Aye kapten, mari berangkat."

Dan benar, Jungkook sudah berjongkok memberikan punggungnya pada Namjoon. Namjoon segera meloncat ke punggung pemuda yang lebih muda tiga tahun darinya itu.

Mereka tertawa, menuju tempat tujuan.

END


End file.
